


Chronicles of Ice and Snow

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Badass Victor Nikiforov, Boats and Ships, Casinos, Coincidences, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dork Victor Nikiforov, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Drunken Kissing, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Explosions, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Guns, Hand Jobs, Hangover, Hotels, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Hurt Katsuki Yuuri, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intersex Character, Katsuki Yuuri Needs a Hug, Legends, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medicinal Drug Use, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Nervous Katsuki Yuuri, Non-Binary Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Plot Twists, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Random Encounters, Rescue Missions, Rescue... or Not, Revelations, Rich Katsuki Yuuri, Robbery, Rumors, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Scars, Secret Agent Victor Nikiforov, Secret Identity, Secrets, Self-Hatred, Sex, Sexy Katsuki Yuuri, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Spies & Secret Agents, Stalking, Surprises, Teacher Katsuki Yuuri, Tokyo (City), Undercover Missions, Victor Nikiforov Needs a Hug, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor is James Bond, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done, Yakuza, Yuri Plisetsky Is a Katsuki Yuuri Fan, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuuri is Lara Croft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Victor Nikiforov. a russian secret agent who has just arrived in Japan, pretending to be an independent reporter, to carry out a very important mission: Eliminate an influential politician. But, will a cute history teacher, who also have his own secrets, be able to make such trip unforgettable?





	1. Book I - Ice Masks - Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishipithard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipithard/gifts).



> Using an ishipithard Secret Agent AU to start a new series. Funny thing is that I already had a Secret Agent AU, and had planed to use an original prompt to start it (Now it will be used in Book II), but I didn't start to write yet.
> 
> Thank you very much for this idea!
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. Also, you can support me by buying a ko-fi. You can check on my twitter about it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

**# First night**

 

**## Narita Airport - Tokyo ~ Japan.**

 

Victor Nikiforov parades through the international landing wing of the airport, attracting the attention of several people by his silvery hair and sunglasses on his face. With his luggage in hand, he heads to the immigration wing where, upon arriving, he holds out his passport and a letter envelope to the police officer in front of him.

"Konnichiwa!" He says in Japanese fluently.

"Good afternoon," the policeman says, with a look of boredom on his face. "Mr. Victor Nikiforov."

"That's me!" Victor exclaims, with a broad smile on his face.

"What is the reason for this visit, Mr. Nikiforov?" The policeman asks, examining the passport.

"Work," Victor responds, tapping the envelope on the table. "I am an independent journalist and hired to document important locations in Tokyo. I'm very excited!"

The policeman opens the envelope and takes the paper from the inside, opening it and reading what is written, he pales when sees a certain image at the botton of it.

"I see," he says, clearing his throat and returning his passport and letter. "Very well, mister Nikiforov. Welcome to Japan. Follow me, please. "

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Victor exclaims, if it is from the ticket window and through a door that does not need to pass his luggage on the metal detector.

He leaves the airport in a taxi, heading for the hotel where he should stay.

 

**## Hotel Teioh - Ground floor**

 

With his room card in hand, Victor drives to the elevators and stands beside a boy with messy black hair, blue-framed glasses, jeans, a horrible gray sweater, and a white shirt with a strange brown spot on his right collar. seems to be coffee.

"Hi, I'm Victor!" He decides to talk to the boy, who looks at him in surprise.

"Hello. My name is Yuuri. "The boy responds timidly. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just excited enough to be able to visit and photograph the different kinds of places in Tokyo. "Victor responds, opening one of his smiles and winking at Yuuri.

"Are you a tourist?" The Japanese boy next to her asks, and they both notice the arrival of the elevator.

"Actually I'm an independent Russian reporter hired to do a special report on Tokyo. Victor says entering the elevator and watching him tighten the floor he should also tighten. "But I could have help from someone who could guide me and tell me more about those places."

"Not wanting to get involved, but I could help you with that," Yuuri says, beside him. "I'm a history teacher, so I can give you all the information you need to accompany you in those places as well."

_This is perfect._ _Very much perfect._ _Victor can’t believe his luck._

"Really? This is incredible! "Victor says excitedly. "What time and where can we meet?"

"I'm busy starting at 3 in the afternoon, so how about we meet in the hotel restaurant early in the morning to have coffee together?" Yuuri looks at him sheepishly, bending his face to him.

"Perfect, Yuuri," Victor replies, smiling.

To their surprise, not only are they staying on the same floor as they are room neighbors. They laugh at the coincidence, say goodbye and enter their rooms.

 

**## Hotel Teioh - Room 1303**

 

The suite that Victor faces upon entering the room is incredible. While the decor here is aesthetically Japanese, from the paintings on the walls to the pictures and artificial plants, the rest of the furniture is clearly western. Double bed, sofa, wardrobe, televisions, refrigerator and private bathroom with jacuzzi tub.

He puts his two suitcases on the bed, slowly opening them. He approaches the table and pulls it out of the room, placing it in the window and returning to the suitcases, where one pulls out a laptop, a portable telescope, two cameras, a magnifying glass, power and data cables, a modem internet mobile USB, several blu-rays sealed and a tripod for one of the cameras. Immediately he takes everything to the table and fits a camera into the holder, connecting the device with the laptop and placing the telescope to the side and connecting it on the television in the hotel room. It places the power cables in the camera, laptop, and telescope by plugging them into a wall outlet. Turning on the computer, he rips the plastic out of one of the blu-rays and opens the curtain, reaching for his target through the various surrounding buildings. A mansion of a Japanese politician who in a few days will be killed by him. He adjusts the camera and the telescope, observing on the computer screen infrared images, showing the human movement in that place. Victor places a CD and fits the modem into the laptop and starts recording what he sees and programs the television to record what is being displayed by the telescope.

In the other suitcase he takes off his clothes and keeps them. He takes out a purse that will be worn in disguise, holding in it another camera, a map of Tokyo, a voice recorder, and a cell phone. He pulls out a heavier bag, unlocking it with his password and opening it, revealing two .38 caliber black pistols, special ammunition, and a muffler. Satisfied with what he sees, he closes the case and holds it in the safe. Next, he puts the second bag, which has just been emptied and returns to the first, taking out a tablet, headphones and a black folder. He sits on the bed and fits the phone into the tablet, pressing number 2 and making a call via Skype.

"  **_Privet._ ** "He listens as soon as the call is completed.

"Privet. Special Agent Nikiforov in position and ready to start the mission. "He says in his native language.

" **_Very well, Agent Nikiforov._** **_In the folder in your possession there is all the information about your target obtained with the help of our informant._** **_Your mission is to eliminate it within a week._** "The female voice on the other end of the line says.

Victor opens the black folder and spreads the documents, photos and other papers across the bed.

" **_The target is Hayato Ninomiya, 56 years old, and Minister of Education._** **_He became known for developing projects for a special school for orphaned and abandoned children, which made him a man highly praised by the public and the media._** **_But according to our informant, such a school is actually a clandestine laboratory that conducts experiments where children were used as guinea pigs for the creation of an army of super soldiers._** "

Victor frowns as he studies the photos and documents of the place in question.

"What are my orders for this school?" Victor asks, taking a picture of the place and raising it.

"  **_Your mission is just to eliminate the target and return home._ ** "The voice responds, and he nods.

"Why is my deadline a week?" The Agent asks curiously.

"  **_Because the target is to sell children to other countries such as Cuba, the United States, Russia, China and Saudi Arabia, disguising sales of artifacts of historical value that are in fact false._ ** "The voice responds.

_Fake art objects?_ _Now this makes perfect sense._

Victor frowned, picked up another photo and let it fall, making her fall onto the bed. A picture of Yuuri with a serious expression on his face and a description on the bottom.

_ Yuuri Murakami, 24, a renowned professor and expert in archeology and history in Japan. _

For this Victor didn’t expect. He has directly involved himself with someone involved with the target and will use him as an alibi for his presence in Tokyo. He laughs at the strange coincidence, again. But he should know that coincidences don’t exist.

_Everything that happens is inevitable._ _Or, as some Japanese believe ... Hitsuzen._

 

**# Second Night**

 

**## Hotel Teioh - Ground Floor - Restaurant**

 

It's 7:30 in the morning when Victor enters the hotel restaurant and soon finds Yuuri sitting at one of the tables, drinking tea in a white cup and in front of him there is a plate of sandwiches. The Russian agent sees him take one of them and bring his mouth down, taking a bite, drinking some more tea. He watches for a while, until Yuuri looks at him with his face bent.

With one of his false smiles on his face, he approaches the table.

"Ohayo, Yuuri!" He exclaimed, not caring that the other few guests would glare at him.

"Ohayo, Victor-san. What are your plans for today? "The teacher asks, again with a shy smile on his face.

"I was thinking of starting with Shibuya," Victor says, pulling the purse from his shoulder and placing it in the chair opposite Yuuri's.

"Hm. I agree it's a good place to start. "Yuuri drinks tea again, watching him. "But I recommend eating breakfast first."

"Of course!" Victor says, getting up and going to get a plate to serve himself.

Discreetly he looks at the table, seeing Yuuri again bite into a sandwich and wave shyly at him when he notices her gaze. The Russian agent finds himself not believing the possibility that he is involved with Ninomiya and his greedy plans.

Victor returns to the table and feeds in silence, something that Yuuri notices but does not speak clearly in respect to him, which is relieved by it.

The ride in Shibuya is even interesting. Pretending to take pictures and record everything Yuuri says, Victor ends up crying for truth when he learns the true story behind the statue of the Hachiko dog just outside the train station. The Russian agent also finds himself studying his guide, seeing that he is a gentle and polite person helping a lady at the station.

"You said yesterday that you'd be busy starting at 3 ..." Victor begins to say as they sit on a bench to rest.

"Oh, yes," Yuuri replied, turning to look at him seriously. "A friend asked me to replace him as an appraiser of certain items that the education minister plans to sell at an auction to acquire funds and create a school for abandoned children."

"That's cool!" Victor says, surprised at his naivety and breathing deeply, relieved by what he hears.

The teacher looks at him in surprise.

"You ... are you okay?" He asks, this time catching the Russian by surprise.

"I am, Yuuri!" The secret agent answers with a smile on his face.

"Hm." Yuuri nods, standing up. "Do you want something to drink? I'm thirsty."

"Water, please," Victor says, looking at him in surprise. "The money…"

"I pay," Yuuri says, pulling away quickly and then coming back with two bottles of water.

Victor, taking advantage of the fact that the teacher left his backpack with him, lets out a sigh and takes something from his jacket pocket, and with the same hand touches the handle of the backpack.

"I'm back," Yuuri says, holding out to him one of the water bottles he holds in his left hand while in the other he carries several different flavors of kit-kat chocolate.

"Kit-kats?" Victor asks, surprised.

"I like it," Yuuri says, shrugging and drinking some water. "In addition, there are flavors that are only found here in Japan."

"I see." Victor says, drinking water right away, and watching him open a package and split the chocolate in half.

"Here." The teacher extends one halves to him, eating another.

Victor grabs him and takes a hesitant bite, feeling first the taste of chocolate and then a rather peculiar taste.

"Tea?" He asks, devouring the rest in surprise.

"Matcha. Green tea, "Yuuri responds, also devouring his.

"Vkusno!" Victor exclaims, making the professor laugh as he holds the rest of the chocolates in his backpack.

"I see you like it," he remarks, lifting his backpack. "Tomorrow I'll share another to see if you have the same opinion."

"Why only tomorrow?" Victor asks, whimpering.

"Because it's almost lunch time, and that also means we'll be saying goodbye soon enough," Yuuri responds, glaring at the agent seriously.

"Oh, it's true," Victor comments, surprised that time has passed so quickly.

The rest of the ride through Shibuya was interesting to the agent, who barely realizes that he's really enjoying listening to Yuuri telling about the places they visit rather than pretending.

"  **_Do not get too involved with him._ ** "A voice in his head pops up suddenly.

"  **_Before it's too late._ ** "Another voice says, and he feels a strange shiver through his body.

 

**## Hotel Teioh - Room 1303**

 

After eating lunch and saying goodbye to Yuuri, Victor returns to his room at the Hotel Teioh. He takes a shower, relaxing in the hot tub, reflecting for a while on what happened earlier.

" **_You have no heart._** **_You have no emotions._** **_You have no desires._** **_You have no future._** "

" **_You are a machine trained to perform missions with extreme accuracy._** **_Errors will not be allowed_** . "

" **_You are nobody._** **_You don’t exist._** **_You are just another pawn for the Russian government._** "

Victor leaves the bathroom wearing the hotel's bathrobe on his body is a towel around his neck. He approaches the laptop, which is reproducing the infrared images captured by the camera, which maps the interior of the Ninomiya mansion where, at this very moment, 3 people are close to each other in a large hall with several peculiar objects that Victor deduces to be the items that will be auctioned soon.

Stirring on the keyboard of the laptop, he opens the audio of the device he has placed in Yuuri's backpack and sits down on the bed to listen.

"...  _ Could you please stop telling those lies again about my collection, Mr. Katsuki? _ "A harsh voice is the first he hears.

"  _ Why do you insist that these objects are of historical value? _ "Yuuri's cold voice makes him shiver. "  _ I could understand if you would panic or worry about knowing the true nature of these objects, unless ... _ "

"  _ I already told you not to say anything else! _ "The harsh voice exclaims and through the laptop, Victor notices a fat man grab Yuuri through his clothes. "  _ Do not want a target in your head, Katsuki. _ "

The man, whom the agent deduces to be Ninomiya, leaves Yuuri who bends and walks away from the room. Mysteriously, the sound reproduced from his footsteps diminishes until it disappears completely.

" _Damn teacher._ _I didn’t expect him to really be an expert on Japanese history. Tsk._ "Ninomiya says and Victor sees him turning to the other man. _"Call your men._ _I want to scare him._ "

"  _ Yes, sir. _ "The other one says, immediately moving away.

_Oh no!_ _Yuuri is in trouble!_

With a pair of binoculars, Victor watches Yuuri leave the mansion and approach the hotel. When he enters, Victor takes a deep breath, throwing himself on the bed relieved because there at least he can protect the boy.


	2. Book I - Ice Masks - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my God, so cute! It reminds me a lot of my poodle that's in Russia! "Victor exclaims, picking up his phone and admiring the cape.
> 
> "Do you have a poodle? I have a Mini Poodle in my house called Nobunaga. Everyone calls him Nobuchan, "Yuuri says, turning red.
> 
> "Nobunaga?" The agent asks curiously.
> 
> "It's based on Oda Nobunaga, an important figure in the history of Japan." Yuuri says, putting his hands to his face. "Oh my God, I look like an otaku."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deaths and a little bit of drunk sex in the end.
> 
> And I'm sorry, but this will be the only sex scene in this book. And with two more chapter, I will end it.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. Also, you can support me by buying a ko-fi. You can check on my twitter about it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

**# Third night**

 

**## Akihabara**

 

Victor finds himself really scared by what he sees around him. Several people walking from one side to the other, most dressed up and carrying various bags of anime stores, manga, games and even music. Other people handing out flyers and items from stores of dubious origin and also posing for photos with other people. He's in the midst of total chaos, and worst of all? He lost Yuuri by sight.

_ Shit, whose idea was it to come here? _

_ The right answer is ... You, Victor. _

With a long sigh, Victor begins to look for a high place so he can try to find Yuuri or find him first, when suddenly someone grabs him by the back of his jacket, something that leaves him on alert.

"I found you." Yuuri's hoarse, gasping voice makes him turn around immediately and wrap him in a strong hug.

"Yuuri! I was so worried! "Victor exclaims, lifting him off the floor.

"Well, it was your fault for walking out without me. "Yuuri responds, laughing and cheeks flushed.

Instinctively, Victor releases him and takes his right hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat hard.  _ What's happening to him? _

"Victor?" Yuuri asks, looking at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

The Russian agent lowers his hand and smiles back at him.

"Of course I'm fine!" He replies. "Let's continue?"

He lifts the camera around his neck, swallowing hard as he notices Yuuri's brow furrowed, closing his eyes and sighing.

"OK. Let's continue."

Through the viewfinder, Victor realizes that they are being followed by 3 guys wearing sunglasses and tattoos on their arms.

"Hey Yuuri," he says, looking at the boy next to him.

"Hm?" Yuuri asks, looking at him in surprise.

"Why do not you give me your phone so I can get my number? So you can call me in case it happens again from us to separate, "Victor says, biting his lower lip shortly.

_ How can he feel so different in front of that boy he barely knows? _

"Of course! You can put your number here and then I'll send you a message to save mine, "Yuuri says, holding out a cell phone with a blue cover and brown poodle sketches scattered across it.

"Oh my God, so cute! It reminds me a lot of my poodle that's in Russia! "Victor exclaims, picking up his phone and admiring the cape.

"Do you have a poodle? I have a Mini Poodle in my house called Nobunaga. Everyone calls him Nobuchan, "Yuuri says, turning red.

"Nobunaga?" The agent asks curiously.

"It's based on Oda Nobunaga, an important figure in the history of Japan." Yuuri says, putting his hands to his face. "Oh my God, I look like an otaku."

"Where did you get this cover?" Victor asks, laughing and watching the men approaching.

"Oh, actually we're pretty close to the store. Oh, I've got an idea! Your cell phone is an iPhone, right? Okay, I'll buy it for you. Wait for me here, okay? "And Yuuri walks away from him, leaving the agent there, surprised.

Again he takes his right hand to his chest, finding himself completely different when it comes to Yuuri. With a long sigh, he turns and faces the men who were following them.

"  _ Hi _ !" He exclaims in English. "  _ Can you take some pictures for me _ ?"

The three of them looked at each other, surprised to see him.

"Crazy man?" One of them says, grinning.

"Easy prey that way. Alien, chic clothes and a camera. Surely you must have enough money in your pockets. "Another says, laughing.

" _Hm?_ _What?_ "Victor pretends to be naive as he is pushed by the 3 to a dark alley.

"Pass the camera and all of it's worth, old man." The three raise penknives, pointing the blades at the Russian agent who opens his eyes.

"This is bullying, you know?" He says, cocking and scaring them for speaking Japanese this time around.

The agent immediately kicks the leg of the nearest one, stepping on his knee until he crackles and the boy screams in pain. The other two try to hit him, but Victor deflects and breaks their arms.

"Gaaah! Who the hell are you? "One of them asks if scared to see Victor pick up one of the pocketknives and start playing with it between his fingers.

"I am ..." And with three precise movements, he cuts off their necks at the height of the artery, watching him suffocate and die. "... No one important."

Victor cleans his pocketknife and puts it in one of them before returning to the street that Yuuri left. But to his surprise, he sees the boy at the entrance of the alley, looking at him in surprise.

"Victor! There you are! "He exclaimed, letting out a sigh. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. I just walked away a little to rest. "The agent responds, taking him by the arm and pulling him out of the alley so he will not see the bodies on the ground.

_ Not knowing that he saw everything, yes. _

"Yuuri! I want to eat Kit-Kats! "Victor exclaims, as if nothing had happened.

"Okay, okay. I have one here, "Yuuri says, pulling the bag from his shoulder and opening it up on a bench, where he takes out the chocolate and also a shopping bag from a store. "I don’t really like that taste, but maybe you like it. And I bought a purple cell phone case with poodles for you. "

Victor eats the chocolate, not liking the taste much. But when he sees the new phone cover, he falls in love with it.

"Thank you very much, Yuuri. I loved the cover! "He says, finishing his piece of chocolate.

"Did you like the chocolate?" Yuuri asks, eating his part and grimacing.

"Not much. I prefer the green tea of yesterday. "He says, watching the boy next to him smile and nod.

Soon, they finish the tour and return to the hotel. Yuuri touches his arm lightly.

"Thank you so much for today, Victor," he says, looking at him seriously.

"Hm?" The agent asks, getting confused.

"Nothing." Yuuri responds, saying goodbye and entering his room.

Victor, entering his room, goes straight to the bathroom, where he bathes and dresses in black boots and puts a holster with one of his pistols loaded on his chest and covers them with a jacket. From a distance, Victor follows Yuuri to the Ninomiya mansion, using his pistol with a muffler and killing armed people who were following him.

 

**# Fourth Night**

 

**## Teioh Hotel - Ground Floor**

 

As he headed to the restaurant that morning, Victor freezes to see Yuuri sitting at a table, and sees himself filled with anger because his super cute face is swollen on the left side and his lip has a slight cut.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" He asks, sitting in front of him and touching his face. "What happened?"

"I fell ..." Yuuri lies, and the agent notices his lip tremble. "I ... I fell ..."

"Do you want to rest? I understand perfectly ... "Victor begins, but is interrupted by the boy.

"No!" Yuuri screams, startling he's other people on the scene. "I really like our tours. I have a lot of fun with you. "

The Russian agent feels his face heat up, which makes Yuuri look at him in surprise.

"Okay then." Victor says before he can comment on it. "I was wondering if we could visit the Tokyo Tower and Shinjuku today."

"Hm. No problem, but Shinjuku is a neighborhood to be enjoyed better at night. "Yuuri comments, smiling at him. "How about we go to the Tower in the morning and Shinjuku at night?"

"Are you sure?" Victor asks, getting worried about him.

"Yes, I do," Yuuri nods decisively.

The tour of Tokyo Tower was quiet, but the Russian agent is on full alert, because Yuuri is still in danger. Or rather, he tries to be alert, but soon realizes that Yuuri is able to distract him several times.

"I'm going to spend the afternoon in my room, back at the hotel." Yuuri comments, as they begin to return to the hotel. "I need to send e-mails, make phone calls and study more about the objects that Minister Ninomiya wants to auction."

"I understand." Victor responds, seriously. "I'm going to communicate with my boss to get some questions that come up."

"Okay," Yuuri says, lowering his face and biting his lower lip. "See you later then."

"You too." The agent nods, struggling not to be defeated by his cuteness.

 

**## Hotel Teioh - Room 1303**

 

Victor returns to his room and prepares to perform the mission now that Yuuri is not in the mansion. He pulls out another suitcase from the first suitcase and opens it, beginning to mount the rifle he will use to kill the minister. Soon, he has his gun ready, leaning against the hotel table, and he opens the window a little, enough to let the bullet pass. He reloads the rifle and adjusts the scope, waiting for the target to sit on the chair next to a huge tea-drinking window. With a single shot, it hits the head of the minister who falls to the ground already dead.

Quickly he dismounts and holds the rifle, putting it back in the briefcase and hiding it inside his suitcase. He closes the window and notices on the laptop that the minister's body remains on the ground and other people are approaching, frightened. Victor bathes and changes clothes, getting ready to meet Yuuri and go to Shinjuku. The only problem is that Victor pulls Yuuri into a bar called Crossroads, where they drink and dance ...

 

**## Hotel Teioh - Room ???**

 

One door closes with the force of two bodies, which kiss each other ardently and drop several objects on the floor of the dark room. One pair of hands shyly touches the other's shoulders as his hands slide down his face, neck, chest, waist, hips and legs, pulling them hard and feeling them cross at his waist.

"Bed?" The one standing asks, biting the other on the neck shortly after.

"Please," the other whispered, moaning and wiggling his hips.

Lying in bed, they begin to undress, between kisses. Soon, one of them is completely naked while the other is still wearing his jeans and his body is partially illuminated by a light being reflected in the window. Body full of scars and old and recent marks ..

"Touch me, please." What's naked says, lying in bed, with scars on his body as well. "I want you."

"Of course."

The other obeys, sliding his hands down her waist, rising toward his chest and squeezing both nipples at the same time, making him moan softly. Deciding it is not enough, he decides to use his mouth instead of one of his hands, licking it, sucking and biting it, and being pleased to see that it increases the volume of his groans.

"Oh! Give me more! "

The hand that is now free slides down, approaching and touching his erect penis.

"Shit…"

They return to kiss and the one who is naked leaves marks on the neck of the other, who moves his hand faster and faster.

"This ... like this ... I'm going to cum ..."

And he does, leaving the other's hand a mess. To the surprise of the other, he falls asleep because of the amount of drink he has ingested.

"Oyasumi." What is awake says, getting up and going to the bathroom grab a towel to wipe him clean.

When he finishes, he goes to the bathroom to take a shower and lies down on his bed, looking at the silver-haired man who is sleeping soundly there before closing his eyes and sleeping as well.


	3. Book I - Ice Masks - Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more shots echo from one of the rooms not far from there and he advances until he reaches Ninomiya's office, where a person in the dark is with his back to him and with a gun pointed at someone else on the floor, who seems to be ...
> 
> Yuuri?
> 
> The person shoots, killing his target.
> 
> "No!" Victor exclaims, advancing on him and facing him full of hatred.
> 
> "Victor?" He listens and freezes, for it is Yuuri's voice.
> 
> Voice that comes from his opponent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and this book will end. Since I still didn't write Book II, I don't know when I will put here.
> 
> Thank you very much for all the kudos.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. Also, you can support me by buying a ko-fi. You can check on my twitter about it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

**# Quinta noite**

**## Hotel Teioh - Room 1304**

Victor wakes up slowly, immediately feeling a severe headache. With difficulty, he opens his eyes and realizes that he is naked and is in his hotel room, but when he looks around, he panics when he realizes that nothing of his equipment is there. He rises abruptly, bringing his right hand to his forehead as he feels a sharp pang and almost stumbles on his own feet.  _ What the hell happened last night? _

Looking at the headboard beside the bed, he finds a glass of water, tablets and a paper folded with his name. He takes the medicine, and picks up the paper, opening it.

_ 'Dear Victor, _

_Do you remember what happened last night?_ _If so, then everything is fine._ _If not ... Here's the facts: Yesterday at a bar in Shinjuku, you drank too much and pulled me to dance with you among other people._ _And when I realized that you had exaggerated to the point of undressing in public, I decided to call an uber and return to the hotel with you, and you decided to attack me right in the car, kissing me and how I drank too, I gave in to you._ _Already inside my room, which is where you are now, things have gotten hot but do not worry, we did not have sex because you slept after having enjoyed it with my hand._ _I want you to forgive me for not controlling me and taking advantage of you while you were drunk._

 _I wanted to be able to say it myself, but I got an important call from Ninomiya, urgently calling me to the mansion._ _Maybe later we can talk better, although the most important question I want to ask you is: Why do not you have any pictures of our tours on your camera?_

_ Yuuri. ' _

**...**

_ Oh. _

_ Oh no. _

Victor again panics. He does not believe he nearly had sex with Yuuri last night. Yuuri is currently at the Ninomiya mansion, whose owner he killed yesterday afternoon. Yuuri saw that there was nothing on the camera ...

_ Oh hell no. _

Victor finds his clothes folded on the table, next to his bag and camera, dressing them quickly. Taking his things, he unlocks the door and leaves Yuuri's room using the magnetic card and breathes relief from the door that has an automatic lock. Entering his room, he feels relieved to see that everything is as he left, but freezes when looking at the laptop, which is showing the confusion that is happening in the Ninomiya mansion.

_ Yuuri is in danger! _

Immediately he changes his clothes and equips himself with his pistols in order to save Yuuri.

**...**

As he enters the mansion he listens to shots and screams among the Yakuza gang that Ninomiya sponsored makes him terrified. Quickly and accurately, he shoots and kills one after another. Advancing through the aisles, he enters into combat with two others, killing them with a shot in the chest after immobilizing them. More and more shots echo from one of the rooms not far from there and he advances until he reaches Ninomiya's office, where a person in the dark is with his back to him and with a gun pointed at someone else on the floor, who seems to be ...

_ Yuuri? _

The persons, killing his target.

"No!" Victor exclaims, advancing on him and facing him full of hatred.

"Victor?" He listens and freezes, for it is Yuuri's voice.

_ Voice that comes from his opponent. _

"So you're the agent they sent to kill Ninomiya. I wouldn’t believe it normally, but that explains everything. "

"Yuuri?" The agent asks, watching his opponent approach a window and open the curtain a little, revealing a Yuuri with his hair pulled back, no glasses, tight clothing on his body, and a sad smile on his face.

"Good work, Agent. Thanks to you, the illegal trafficking of children of Ninomiya was interrupted due to his death. At this very moment, documents revealing the truth about Ninomiya and his orphanage are in the possession of the Prime Minister, who will make all arrangements regarding the case. The children will undergo treatment and re-education before returning to society. You have the gratitude of the Japanese Imperial Family for your services in the form of cash payment and free access to the country whenever necessary, provided they do not get in trouble. "Yuuri tells him seriously.

"Who are you really?" Victor asks, startled by what he hears.

Yuuri takes a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Colonel of the Japanese Imperial Army and PhD in World History and Archeology." He says, opening his eyes. "My name is Yuuri Murakami, and before I was Yuuri Ninomiya, one of the first children of the Ninomiya orphanage and victim of their experiments. I was given to the Murakami family, one of the branches of the Japanese Imperial Family for failing to present the results they expected. I was the one who hired his services and I am also the informant of your agency for this case. "

Victor sees himself frozen, not understanding what is happening there. Yuuri, the super cute guy from before, is there in front of him, with a pistol in his hand.  _ Pistol he just used to kill someone. _

"Did you know?" He asks, his voice hoarse and watching Yuuri bite his lower lip. "Did you know about me?"

"No." Yuuri responds, seriously. "But I could see that you were not quite who you said you were in Akihabara, and when you realized there was no picture on your camera."

Yuuri holds his pistol in a holster that is on his hip, making Victor notice that there are actually two holsters strapped to his belt, with two pistols now guarded. Swallowing hard, the Russian agent finds himself finding Yuuri sexy. Yuuri that right now is looking at him with an erect eyebrow.

"So, the Yuuri from before ..." The agent begins to say, returning his gaze to the boy's face in front of him.

"Yuuri from before is a Yuuri who was having fun, without having to worry about other things." He replies, then frowns, putting his left hand to his ear. "Peach, what's the problem?"

Victor soon deduces that he has a communicator in his ear and that Peach is someone who supports him.

"OK. I'm counting on you to guide me. "Yuuri says, lowering his arm at once. "Apparently the police have been called and is on the way. In addition, new men from the Yakuza gang are entering the mansion right now. Do you still have bullets? "

"Not. I used them all, "Victor replies, checking his pistol.

"Take this," Yuuri says, pulling out his guns and holding out the one in his right hand for him.

Victor grabs her, and watches him pull two magazines of ammunition from the back of his belt and also pulling them out to him.

"We'll talk later. Ready? "Seeing the Russian agent nodding, Yuuri do it too. "Great. Let's get out of here."

Together, they advance through the mansion, killing enemies that come their way with unique shots to the head. Victor realizes that his moves are even better than his own, and wonder what kind of past he had at the Ninomiya orphanage. They both leave the mansion and head for an abandoned house near where, in the garage, there is mysteriously a military jeep.

"Let's rest here before returning to the hotel." Yuuri says unbuttoning and pulling out the belt and placing it inside a backpack that is inside the vehicle, throwing it back into the back seat.

Without thinking twice, Victor climbs the hitchhiker. Noticing Yuuri sits on the driver's side, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, he decides to close his eyes a little too.

**...**

"Victor?" The agent listens and opens his eyes, awakening from his sleep. "We arrived."

In fact, they are outside the hotel.

"Can we talk tomorrow at breakfast?" Yuuri asks, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Sure." Victor just says, getting out of the car and entering the hotel.

But neither one nor the other is sleeping tonight, thinking a thousand things about each other.

**# Friday night**

**## Hotel Teioh - Room 1303**

Just when Victor decides that he will not sleep, he decides to use the television normally, while he keeps all of his things in his suitcases. Soon, to his surprise, news about Ninomiya's death arises.

**_\- Minister Ninomiya Hayato was found dead in his mansion._** **_\- Police investigate slaughter in mansion of Minister - Dead minister had involvement with Yakuza._** **_\- Ninomiya orphanage under investigation after anonymous denunciations._** **_-_**

He sits on the bed, smiling wide. Mission complete. That means ... back to Russia.  _ That also means ... say goodbye to Yuuri. _

The voices come back to invade his mind, but to his surprise, he finds himself fighting them. He finishes packing his bags, upgrades mission status by cell phone, buys his ticket back and takes a long shower. As he leaves the room with the two suitcases, he notices that Yuuri is there too, with his own luggage.

"Do you want a ride to the airport?" He asks, picking up the jeep keys.

"Please." Victor responds, seriously.

"Apparently neither of us had a good night's sleep." Yuuri comments, putting his pack on his back and picking up his suitcase. "Not that it affects me at all. Yet."

They enter the elevator, where he presses the button on the ground floor.

"Ninomiya orphanage." The agent says, watching him smile and nod. "Can you tell me?"

They cross the lobby, go to the restaurant, have breakfast. Yuuri sits at a table, putting his backpack on the chair beside him.

"You can leave your things here. I'll tell you everything. "Yuuri looks at him seriously and Victor sees himself believing him.

When he arrives, Yuuri gets up and then returns with a plate and a cup of tea.

"I was 8 when I was kidnapped. Little by little, other children began to emerge and at first, it was like an orphanage. It had the bedrooms, the dining room, classrooms, and a toy room. The food was kind of bad, but the rest until it was cool. That is until the first symptoms begin to appear in my body. Severe pains, especially in my head, dizziness, dizziness to the point of vomiting blood, partial loss of senses ... anyway, it was a very bad thing. "Yuuri says and Victor sees him growing paler and with his hands shaking. "And with that, they started the experiments on me. I should be the perfect soldier. Strength, agility, intelligence, perception, memory, endurance, among other absurdly inhuman things. "

"And you have those sharp attributes?" Victor asks, feeling disgusted with what he hears.

"I have a memory of everything that happened in my life, beginning from the orphanage. My senses are sharp and I take a lot longer to get tired than normal. In addition, I can control the time my body takes to heal from injuries, explaining how I recovered from the bruise on my face without you noticing. My strength and agility are sharp, but not as much as Ninomiya wanted. Because of this, he decided to give me to the Murakami family. At first, everything was fine, until my adoptive mother saw the marks on my body. She tried to open an investigation against Ninomiya, but he used his power to prevent it from happening. A week later, she was found dead. Ninomiya tried to get me back but could not because my mother had written that her younger sister would be my guardian should anything happen to her. She is called Satsuki and is married to my mother's ex-husband, who is a distant cousin to Prince Haruhito. Of course now, with the investigation into Ninomiya and the orphanage, the investigation into the death will also happen and without Ninomiya to disrupt, everything will be revealed to the public. "

Victor then realizes he has a very important question that he wants to ask.

"Why did you hire a secret agent from another country to deal with Ninomiya, if you have enough abilities to accomplish such a feat even better than you expected," he asks, seeing him flush his cheeks.

"Well, why do you think any other children have turned against him or the scientists at the orphanage?" Yuuri asks back, drinking some tea right away. "Ninomiya wasn’t only an influential man in Japanese politics. He also developed a system of orders in which the first is that we could never do anything bad with it. That is, I couldn’t simply kill Ninomiya. I tried to contact other intelligence networks than yours, but none of them accepted my request because they didn’t believe me. "

"That ..." Victor begins, but stops short when he sees Yuuri shrugging and eating a sandwich.

The agent starts to watch him, who tilts his face as he chews on what he is eating.

"Why did Ninomiya not recognize you?" Victor asks, making him smile shyly.

"Because Ninomiya only came to see me twice the whole time I was in the orphanage. And because I also changed because of the experiments, it was not hard to see that he did not know who I really was. "Yuuri responds, making him frown.

"Has changed? Changed how? "

"I was a girl when they kidnapped me and because of the experiments, my body did not develop completely. After I was adopted, my adopted mother took me to the doctor, who was terrified of what she saw in my examinations. According to him, my uterus and my breasts were removed from my body because they meant my weakness to them and my hormones have a high testosterone content. For Ninomiya, I was just a man with an interest in his fake collection. Today, in documents, I am male, but if it is to define who I am, I would say that I am intersexual. "

"So, the day before yesterday ... Victor begins to say, surprised by what he hears.

"Ah. Yes, I was not prepared to try to have sex with you. I just focused on giving you pleasure, but I was afraid that you would not accept me when you saw me naked. And that would hurt me a lot because ... "Yuuri pauses, his cheeks flushed. "Because I've come to have feelings for you."

"But…"

"I know. It's alright. I understand if you do not feel anything for me, especially now that you know a good part of my life. If you want, you can visit me here." He says, taking a blue card out of his wallet and holding it out to Victor, who picks it up to read.

"Museum and School of Murakami-Katsuki History and Archeology. Address: xxxxxxxxxxx - Ice Castle - Hasetsu - Japan. "He says and frowns, because Katsuki isn’t the name of ...

"Is there a problem?" Yuuri asks, looking at him seriously.

"No, no," Victor replies, putting the card in the pocket of his jacket.

They finish breakfast and close the lodgings, which were paid for by Yuuri. Victor walks him to the parking lot, where they put their luggage in the back seat of the jeep. In the hitchhiker, Victor sees Yuuri pull out a pair of sunglasses and put it on his face before starting the vehicle.

**...**

Yuuri accompanies him to the boarding gate, and Victor freezes when realizing that he can’t continue walking with him.

"Yuuri, I ..." He starts to speak but is interrupted when he listens.

_"Attention passengers of flight 4125 from Aeroflot company for St. Petersburg._ _Immediate boarding at gate 21 "_

"You have to go, Victor." Yuuri says, pushing him into the departure lounge. "Dasvidanya, Moya Lyubov."

And he walks away, leaving him there in surprise for a while.


	4. Book I - Ice Masks - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 2 will come ... I don't know when. But I will write soon.
> 
> Yuuri's non-binarity will be explored better in book II since he will be the focus.
> 
> Someone left a review on FFN telling me that Konnichiwa is Chinese not Japanese. Soo... I'm wrong?
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. Also, you can support me by buying a ko-fi. You can check on my twitter about it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

**#Extra Night**

 

**## Fukuoka International Airport.**

 

Upon landing on his private plane, Murakami Yuuri is greeted by his driver, Nishigori Takeshi, who waits for then next to a black Cadillac.

"I can go home by myself," Yuuri says, watching him pick up his suitcases and put them inside the jeep.

"And make Madame Okukawa kill me for not getting you properly?" Takeshi says, opening the back door for him. "Never."

"Makes sense," Yuuri says, getting into the car and lying in the back door.

"Oyasuminasai, Yuuri-sama," the driver says, closing the door quietly and entering the driver's seat, starting the car.

Soon, Yuuri falls asleep and tired. Strangely, he is smiling.

 

**## New Hasetsu Castle**

 

Nishigori carries Yuuri to one of the bedrooms, laying them on the bed and covering them with a sheet.

"Let them sleep." Nishigori Yuuko, wife of Takeshi and cook of the castle, speaks to Phichit ‘Peach' Chulanont, computer expert and Hacker.

"I know," Phichit says, watching his best friend and boss sleep soundly. "After all, the bastard is dead. Now..."

"Now let's keep working while they rests. "Okukawa Minako, who is in charge of the Museum, orders them to approach them.

Soon they move away to accomplish their tasks that were interrupted because of Yuuri's arrival.

"It's good to have Yuuri-kun back," Yuuko says, beside Minako.

"I agree. But they must rest now, and when they wakes up, they must be very hungry. Prepare enough food for our dinner. And Katsudon, "Minako says, in an authoritative tone but that makes the girl smile at her.

"Understood. I'll tell Kanako-san to clean the dining room and for Takeshi to arrange the mail. "she responds, bowing to Minako and walking away to replay the orders.

Minako, annoyed at the feel of her cell phone vibrating in her blazer pocket, picks it up and frowns at the name 'Minami' on the screen. Weird. He should have finished his visits by now.

"Moshi moshi. Minami-kun? "

"  _ Okukawa-san, I'm sorry for calling you at this time, but it's urgent. _ "

"What's the problem?" She asks, not liking Minami's panic tone, her personal assistant.

" _Someone is here to see Yuuri-sama._ _His name is Nikolai Plisetsky Romanov._ "Minako widens her eyes when she hears the name because she knows very well what it means to carry the Russian surname Romanov.

"Understood. I'm going down there immediately, "she says, hanging up the phone.

She does not know, but Nikolai's story will open a new chapter in Yuuri's life, with special participation of a certain Russian silver-haired secret agent.

_ Speaking of him ... _

 

**## Headquarters - Saint Petersburg - Russia**

 

Special Agent Victor Nikiforov introduces himself to his commander, Lilia Baranoskaya, after a long day of rest in his apartment with his faithful poodle, Makkachin.

"Good work, Agent Nikiforov. We have received reports from you and from our informant, and with great satisfaction I declare that this case is closed, "she says, with the same icy expression as ever.

"Why did you take this assignment?" Victor asks, looking at her seriously.

"Because I've faced such a case years ago. The case we met for the first time, Vitya, "she replied, seeing him startled by what she said. "Take some more days off. If I need your services I will call you. See you soon, Agent. "

"Even, Mama Lilia," Victor says, immediately leaving her room.

He lifts his cell phone with the new cape and links it with a flick, seeing the internet browser open on Google, where he researched the words Katsuki, Yuuri and Murakami.

**...**

**Disappearance of the youngest daughter and the slaughter of the Katsuki family is 20 years old.**

**...**

**Slaughter and disappearance are interconnected?**

**...**

**Minister Ninomiya Hayato has been accused of involvement in the Katsuki cases, but denies the allegations and states that the case should be closed.**

**...**

**Katsuki Mari, survivor of the slaughter that killed the rest of the family, becomes the Yakuza leader in Kyoto and decides to investigate the event on his own.**

**...**

**Museum and school of archeology and history honors Katsuki family, killed in slaughter and Haruna Murakami, from the Japanese imperial family who died mysteriously years ago, by carrying both last names.**

**...**

**Meeting between Mari Katsuki and Yuuri Murakami on the opening day of the museum was held in closed doors.** **Murakami reports that he will move to Hasetsu and start renovating the entire city, including the Katsuki family's onsen, which was destroyed in the slaughter.**

**...**

**~ End of the Book I ~**


	5. Book 2 - Snow Inheritance - Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tying the sleeves of their overalls at their waist, they hangs himself on the counter and jumps into the next room downstairs, seeing only a strange silvery glow before he falls on someone and crashes to the floor, making the cap on his head slide to the floor. Dark brown eyes and black hair meet light blue eyes and silvery hair, which blinks at them in shock. And then…
> 
> And then Yuuri Murakami feels their face blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was supposed to be the start, but after reading Ishipithard's secret agent plot, here it is as a continuation.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. Also, you can support me by buying a ko-fi. You can check on my twitter about it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

**# First night**

 

**## Northeast boarding platform of SS Anastasya Cruise**

 

A lot of people wearing clothing, jewelry and other luxury items are gathered to finally embark on a 14-day trip around the world aboard one of today's most luxurious cruises. Among these people, two women are gossiping among each other, laughing and making several expressions after whispering to each other softly.

 

**## Southeast boarding platform of SS Anastasya Cruise**

 

A young man with blond hair and emerald green eyes is lying low, waiting to get on the ship. In his hands, he watches closely the smoke rising from a lit cigarette. He is wearing old clothes and a strange silver bracelet on his wrist. Not far off, a red-haired man emerges, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into the ship.

 

**## Southwest boarding platform of SS Anastasya Cruise**

 

A man with silver hair, sunglasses, suit and tie, holding a briefcase and discussing something on the phone also waits his turn to board the ship. For some, he looked more like a businessman. _But in fact, he is …_

 

**# Second night**

 

**## SS Anastasya Real Casino - Pacific Ocean.**

 

Money. For some, it's something that brings joy. For others, despair. And it is exactly in a place like this that the two types meet. A casino, with several people winning, losing, giving loud laughs, showing off, betting, screaming with rage, using violence, crying in one of the songs. In the middle of it all, at a Blackjack table, a beautiful Asian woman wearing a red Chinese dress decorated with gold stones that go down to her leg, is shown through the cut of her long skirt and drawing men's attention around the table. Although the initial attention of them is not the leg of the one and yes in the mountain of chips that is next to her.

_"She came only with 5 chips and is winning all the bets."_

_"She's very beautiful and with so much luck."_

_"I will talk to her._ _At the end of the night, I will have her naked in my bed and with me inside her. "_

_"Dude, do you really think that after you've made all that money, she's going to want something with you?"_

_"Of course she will._ _I am the son of Alain Leroy! "_

_"JJ, what about your fianceé?"_

_"She does not need to know anything._ _It's not like I'm going to meet this woman again. "_

The woman, seated at the table, rolls her eyes and rests her head on her hand. The movement is perceived by the young man with blond hair and emerald green eyes who is shuffling the cards, who frowns.

"Is there a problem, Miss?" He asks, looking at her in surprise.

"I have good hearing," she says, laughing. "And you can call me Yuuri."

"No way. That's my name! "He says, and watches a tall man sit beside her.

"Come on, lovely lady. Play a game with me. If I win, I'll let you walk me into my room. "he says, smiling broadly.

"Hm, it’s a very interesting proposal, Mr. Jean-Jacques Leroy. But only if you can beat me. "She says, scaring him.

"Oh, so you know who I really am? Wonderful! So I will not have to waste my time and enjoy your beautiful body stuck in mine. "Leroy says, making the boy look at him in disgust.

"Can you shut up?" He asks, getting an ugly look from the man. "I'll be handing out the cards now."

He begins by handing out two letters to himself, to the woman named Yuuri and the man. Placing the deck at his side, he puts his hands forward.

"You can start placing your bets." he says, watching the man peek at his cards and smile.

"I bet everything." Yuuri says, without even looking at the cards and scaring everyone.

"Sir?" The boy asks, noticing Leroy's wide grin.

"I bet everything, too."

"Okay, show me your cards," the boy says, turning a 6 of Hearts and a 8 of Spades.

Leroy turns an 8 of Hearts and 10 of Spades. Everyone watches in silence, waiting for the woman to show her cards. She makes a quick move with her fingers, making the two cards turn and reveal to be a K and A of Hearts.

"How lovely." she says, looking at Leroy who is wide-eyed. "I'm sorry, dear, but you lost. And I don’t think you'd really get me after you know who I really am."

"What do you mean?" He asks, starting to get angry when he sees all his chips being pulled back and extended to her.

"I'm not a woman." She winks, throws some chips at the blond-haired boy, who looks at her in surprise as Leroy chokes on his own saliva. "Bye~."

She collects all her chips in her purse and gets up from the table, moving away as fast as she can. She goes to the ladies' room, where she walks in and passes two other women who are making up in the mirror, and places her purse in the sink, beginning to wash her hands with soap and wiping them. One of the two women, with features similar to her, looks at her and nods. The other woman leaves the bathroom, leaving them alone.

"Everything is ready."

"Very well." The woman named Yuuri says, using a damp paper to remove all her makeup. "I'm going to change now."

"Sure, sure. Excuse me."

She walks out of the bathroom. Murakami Yuuri opens the bathroom closet door and takes out a black suitcase, opening and removing clothes and special objects from her. He begins to undress and finds himself naked in the wide mirror. Their scarred body, their firm pectoral of a man, and lower parts of a woman's body. They hates themself for not being a man or a woman at all. Because even if they have a vagina, he has no uterus. Yuuri Murakami isn’t a man or a woman.

"I thought it would be easier after his death." They said, releasing a long sigh. "At least I managed to make others not suffer the same fate."

Slowly, they put a pair of skintight black trousers and a black long-sleeved shirt, adjusts the belt with their guns at their waist, their backpack with ammunition and other special items on their back, socks and a pair of black boots. They put their gloves in his pants pocket and wears a light gray full body overalls and a wide plastic vest to hide the marks left behind by the weapons and backpack. Taking the cap and a wireless headset, they looks back at his new cleaning employee outfit and opens a smile.

"Perfect." They says, pulling away and leaving the bathroom, stopping beside the other woman, who is smoking a cigarette. "Everything is ready. From now on, you can do whatever you want, but try not to draw too much attention. "

"And what's the fun without it?" The woman says, laughing. "I'm the Oyabun of the Katsuki family. I'm here to be the on the show."

"Then don’t say I didn’t warn you." Yuuri says, putting the phone to his ear and his cap on his head. "I leave the rest of my things with you, Mari."

"Have fun, Yuu-chan." she says, waving at him, who walks out of the bathroom and out of the casino.

 

**## SS Right Side Anastasya Cruise Corridor**

 

"Peach," he whispers, when he sees himself. "The 'Egg' has the 'Coin.'"

" _Affirmative._ " He listens. "' _Coin' is still in the same place._ _Probably still working._ "

"Very well. Give me the coordinates for the target's room. "Yuuri walks slowly, passing passengers discreetly.

Face down, he approaches the room in question and with a special badge, opens the door and enters.

 

**## Unknown room # 01**

 

" _Target is still in the casino._ _Be quick."_ Phichit says, in his ear.

Yuri closes the door and looks around in the dark. Immediately they decides to look in the most obvious place of that room to keep such a precious goal. The safe that is inside the closet. Using the universal combination given by Phichit, it opens and actually finds the object in question. A beautiful red fabergé egg decorated with shining jewelry.

" _Target is coming out of the casino!_ " Phichit says and Yuuri pulls the zipper from his overalls up to his waist and pulls off his gloves and backpack.

He puts on the gloves and opens the backpack, removing another egg identical to what they found and putting it in the safe, instead of the other. Closing the safe, they listens.

" _Target is approaching the room._ _Get out, Yuu!_ "Phichit exclaims, and Yuuri immediately puts the egg in his backpack and closes it.

" _Oh, shit._ "Phichit says, and Yuuri, not wasting time, puts the backpack on, and opens the balcony door, closing it at the very moment a man unlocks and opens the bedroom door.

 

**## Unknown room # 01 and 02 - Balconies**

 

Tying the sleeves of their overalls at their waist, they hangs himself on the counter and jumps into the next room downstairs, seeing only a strange silvery glow before he falls on someone and crashes to the floor, making the cap on his head slide to the floor. Dark brown eyes and black hair meet light blue eyes and silvery hair, which blinks at them in shock. And then…

_And then Yuuri Murakami feels their face blush._

"Yu-Yuuri?" Victor Nikiforov, Russian secret agent, asks.

"Why are you here?" Yuuri gets up quickly and looks back at him.

"I'm here on a mission." Victor gets serious, and Yuuri nods. "And you?"

"You could say I'm in one too." Yuuri points to the inside of the room, silently asking to enter.

" _Yuuri?_ _What is the problem?_ "Phichit asks, and he touches her ear.

"I'm fine, Peach. I just found an acquaintance, "he says, watching Victor open the door and give him room to pass. "Don’t worry. I'll turn off the communicator for a while to save battery power. Status of 'Egg'? "

"The 'Egg' is on his way to his room. Everything seems to be safe for now. "Phichit responds, and they opens a smile, bending down to pick up his cap.


	6. Book 2 - Snow Inheritance - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So?"
> 
> Yuuri takes a deep breath and grabs his backpack by the handles.
> 
> "What about the Romanov family?" They asks, sitting down on the couch with their backpack beside him.
> 
> "Are you referring to the old Russian Imperial Family?" Victor asks, surprised to see Yuuri nod.
> 
> "Indeed. The same family whose story says that the last tsar and his family were murdered in Ekaterinburg. And the same at those rumors about the survival of one of his daughters, called Anastasia." Yuuri says, taking a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. Also, you can support me by buying a ko-fi. You can check on my twitter about it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

**# Third night**

 

**## Unknown Room nº 02**

 

"Great. Anything else, text me on my cell phone. I will talk to you later. "And they removes the earpiece, placing it on the table, along with the cap and their backpack.

"Water?" Victor asks, holding out a glass of water and ice to him.

"Thank you so much." Yuuri says, drinking a little and licking their lips as they lowers his glass.

"So?"

Yuuri takes a deep breath and grabs his backpack by the handles.

"What about the Romanov family?" They asks, sitting down on the couch with their backpack beside him.

"Are you referring to the old Russian Imperial Family?" Victor asks, surprised to see Yuuri nod.

"Indeed. The same family whose story says that the last tsar and his family were murdered in Ekaterinburg. And the same at those rumors about the survival of one of his daughters, called Anastasia.""Yuuri says, taking a deep breath.

"But that's just rumors." The agent sits on the couch, facing the other, who looks at him seriously. "They aren’t?"

"Not exactly. The death of Nikolai II and his family really happened. It turns out that Anastasia Romanova survived, and in fear, she decided to change her name and live like a street actress, traveling from city to city, while writing everything in her notebook. She met a man and with him, made her new family. A few weeks ago, just after our farewell, one of her descendants paid a visit to my museum and asked me for help finding his grandson and to retrieve one of the treasures that were lost that night. "Yuuri then puts his pack on his lap and opens it, revealing the egg he just stole. "This egg belongs to the Romanov family, and it is an object that is part of the heritage of Anastasia Romanov for their descendants and that only they are able to discover what really has inside it."

"How did you get this egg?" The silver haired agent asks, wide-eyed.

"Borrowing?" Yuuri responds, shrugging.

"Do not tell me you stole it ..."

"Tee-hee?" Yuuri winks at him, who just facepalm.

"Do not come with 'Tee-hee'. This is too scary for me to see you do it." Victor says, making Yuuri laugh.

"Gomen, gomen." He says, putting the egg back and laughing.

Victor let out a long sigh, sliding his hand into his own lap.

"What do you know about the Russian mafia?" He asks, making Yuuri look at him seriously.

"Enough." They replies, making the Russian agent nod.

"And if I tell you that the Russian mafia is infiltrated on this ship, and that they plan to sink it with most of the passengers inside?" Victor asks, and Yuuri frowns.

"Of course they would plan to do this. After all a lot of the people here are representatives or relatives of influential people around the world. "Yuuri rolls their eyes, and finishes drinking their water. "I suppose you have some ideas of how they intend to do that."

"Don’t you want to know?" Victor looks at him in surprise, not expecting that kind of reaction from them.

"If you can tell me, it’s fine. If not, who am I to make you disobey orders?" Yuuri puts the glass on the table and rises from the sofa, putting the backpack on their back. "Thanks for the water."

The Russian agent watches their adjust the overalls on their body and put the cap on their head.

"Goodbye, Victor..." They say, being interrupted by the Russian agent, who grabs them by the arm and pulls them to him, hugging them.

"Get off this ship, Yuuri. As soon as possible, "Victor asks, looking at them with concern.

"That I can’t do. Not while I still have to complete my goal." Yuuri responds, moving away from him and leaving the room.

**...**

"Mari? Change of plans. I need you to draw attention. Members of the Russian bratva are on this ship, and I want you to help me identify which group they belong to. "

" _ And how did you get this information, my dear brother? _ "

"I have my ways,  _ nee-san. _ "

**~x~**

Victor doesn’t believe Yuuri is on that ship, too. Victor reaches for his hand at the height of his heart, feeling him thrashing louder as he recalls his memories of the Japanese boy, including the confession he made at the airport. From the porch he watches the day dawn and gives a long sigh.Things are gonna get ugly soon ...

_Yuuri Murakami._ _You opened up to me, but you still have secrets about yourself._ _So I can not trust my feelings to you._ _I'm a secret agent._ _I should not be able to love anyone._ _But here I am, dreaming several times about that night with him._

 

**# Fourth night**

 

**## SS Anastasya Real Casino**

 

Victor finds himself in the casino, walking among the tables and watching the people there. With his navy-blue smart frames, which have nothing to do with Yuuri's glasses when they were out in Tokyo, he captures people's faces and determines their identities and who owns or does not belong to the Russian mafia. He froze to see that one of the women sitting poker playing is Mari Katsuki, leader of a Japanese mafia family operating in the Kyushu region.

_ What’s she doing here? _

_ Is... because of Yuuri? _

"C’mon! There isn’t anyone else to challenge me?! So boring ... I expected to meet tough opponents, but all I see are a bunch of losers who live at the expense of their parents. I am Mari Katsuki, and I demand to be treated with respect. Or I may as well put a bullet in the head of anyone here without any problem. "She speaks loudly, pulling a silver weapon from her purse and pointing up and shooting, which frightens the people nearby.

"Miss, please put the gun on the floor and raise your hands up." One of the security guards says, looking at her in terror.

"Do you really think you can make me mad do whatever you want? I am a Yakuza leader, my dear. So bend over to me, on your knees, and just open your mouth when you're ordered. "She says, looking immediately at a large comotion that appears at the entrance to the casino.

"Well well. Who would say that the illustrious Mari Katsuki, the black swan of the Yakuza, was also among us. "A man with red hair and black suit is approaching, along with other members of the Russian mafia group.

"Ivanovich." Mari says, looking disgusted. "I didn’t know that your people were noble enough to be a passenger on a cruise like this."

"Shut up, bitch!" A man standing near Ivanovich curses her, spitting on the floor.

"I wonder how they let in the garbage. Maybe I should have a word with the owners of this ship." She says, using her right hand to curl her hair.

"Whore..."

"Easy, Sergei. We can’t lose our head." Ivanovich comments, smiling broadly at the woman. "After all our routes to Japan only exist thanks to the alliance between Miss Katsuki and our Pakhan."

"Does Irina know about your presence here on this ship? She told me after a good night of sex with me that she was planning a surprise meeting with all her employees to discuss some of the irregularities she had perceived involving the payments of the goods her group had." She says and Victor is shocked to know that two mafia leaders are also lovers.

At the same time, men near Ivanovich pale or look red. Ivanovich looks at her in surprise, clearly not expecting to hear that from her.

"What do you mean?" He asks, laughing. "I don’t believe our Pakhan has planned something like that."

"Ah ... boss?" Someone says, and they watch him be with an upright phone. "It's Pakhan. She's asking about us. "

"What?" Ivanovich exclaims, tearing the device from his hand and placing it on his face. "Hello. Pakhan? How ... Wait a minute, what are you talking about? No, no. You gave us time off, remember. Eh? But…"

Everyone watches Ivanovich grow paler and more nervous as he tries to talk on the phone, but ends up being interrupted several times.

"Hey, you with gray hair." Victor notices that Mari is referring to him and opens his eyes. "Do you mind playing poker with me?"

"My hair is silver!" Victor exclaims, approaching her with the frowning party. "Fine. I accept your challenge. "

From where Victor sits, he can perfectly see Ivanovich still arguing on the cell phone.

"You know, I think I've seen you from somewhere," Mari says, causing him to look up with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? Because I don’t think I've seen you before, "Victor comments, watching the blond-haired boy shuffle the cards.

"Damn it!" They listen, and watch Ivanovich, who is looking at Mari Katsuki full of anger. "Shitty woman. You're going to pay me for making me look stupid in front of my men!"

He then follows a cell phone and pushes a button. At the moment, nothing much happens until ...

**_Boom !!_ **

And everything stays in the dark, to the dread of the people.

"Phichit, what happened?!" Mari exclaims, and Victor realizes she's on the phone. "What? Yuuri was ... "

_Yuuri?_ _What happened to Yuuri?_

"Get in touch with the Russian navy and ask for reinforcements for the rescue of the passengers. I will eliminate Ivanovich and his allies for disobeying Irina's orders. The egg'? He's here ... "Mari Katsuki then looks over to where the boy who was shuffling the cards and opens his eyes. "Fuck, he disappeared. All right, I'll go look for him. Try to get back in touch with Yuuri as soon as possible and tell him that he must kill members of the Bratva. "

She pulls out her gun and looks at Victor, looking at him in surprise.

"Let me help you. I'm worried about Yuuri too, "he says, also with his gun in hand.

"Let’s go." she says, nodding. "I'm going to go to the emergency boats. You must go after Ivanovich. "

"Understood."

And the two of them advance with difficulty, passing by people who are running from one place to another, frightened and separate. In Victor's mind, he thinks of only one name.

_ Yuuri. _

 

**## SS Anastasya Engine room.**

 

They can feel their skin burning. The blood dripping on their forehead and something very heavy pressing on their two legs.  _ Shit, it hurts a lot. _

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri opens their eyes and blinks a few times, waiting for their vision to stabilize completely. Controlling their breathing, they notices that a large steel beam is on top of their legs and with difficulty, they fits their hands in the lower part and lifts it a little, enough to take their legs from below. Snorting, they analyzes the state their body is in.

"Tsk." They pouts, seeing much of his clothes and skin burned, and his legs full of piercings.

They needs to recover first, before moving back and investigating what happened. From their backpack, which thanks to God is safe, they removes a bottle full of pills and removes two from inside, throwing them into their mouth and swallowing them. While he expects the pills to quadruple their recovery rate, they tries to remember what happened there.

Okay, they was deactivating the bombs that were scattered around the engine room of the cruise and when they approached to move the last one, it ended up exploding and pushing them back.

"I guess I just took too much time to wake up." Yuuri comments, getting up with difficulty and watching the damage.

Part of engine and structure has been damaged. And is on fire, which means the ship is no longer moving. The problem is the smoke, which can focus there and spread the flames to the other machines.

"I need to find a fire extinguisher." They says, starting to breathe with difficult.

Picking themself up the walls, they crawls to the other side of the engine room, holding one of their pistols in their left hand. With the other hand, they opens the door a strange facility and sees themself face to face with a man with red hair.

"Who are you?" The man asks, frowning.

"Someone." Yuuri responds, just as he notices the gun in their hand.

"So it was you who moved my bombs. Congratulations on getting them all off in such a short time. But it was not enough. "The man looks a them up and down, laughing loudly. "I see that you are quite wounded, Colonel Yuuri Murakami. I could kill you now, but I've decided I'll let you live long enough to see Mari Katsuki's get raped and killed by me. "

"You must have a mortal hatred for her. Maybe for her and your Pakhan being lovers? "Yuuri says, easily diverting the redhead's punch. "But since you think you can kill us so easily, maybe I should give you a little shove."

And then Yuuri shoots his right thigh, causing him to scream in pain and fall to his knees on the floor.

"Since you seem to be responsible for all the confusion that is going on here, I think it's wise for you to tell me why you want to blow up this ship so willingly." He says, approaching the redhead and leaning his gun barrel on his head his.

"I will not say anything." the man says between his teeth.

"I understand. So I'm going to leave it in his hands. "And they quickly turns the pistol in their hand, grabbing the barrel and giving a strong hit in his head, making him faint.

 

**## SS Anastasya Internal corridors**

 

Dragging the unconscious man with his left hand, Yuuri advances through the halls of the ship's interior, killing men who appear and point weapons at him. Beginning to gasp, as he is not yet fully recovered and carrying an adult man, he appears in the side corridor of the ship, noting that the day is quite clear. How long had he been unconscious? He hears noises from shots that get closer and he comes face to face with Victor.

"Yuuri?" He asks, shocked to see his condition.

"Here," Yuuri says, dropping his unconscious body, which falls to the floor beside them. "He's all yours."

"My God, your wounds!" The Russian agent exclaims, taking him in the arm, where much of the skin is still burned.

"I'm recovering," he says, letting go of Victor. "How's the situation?"

"Russian navy ships are helping rescue people. Mari Katsuki is eliminating members who rebelled under Ivanovich. And ... "Victor interrupts, frowning.

"And ...?" Yuuri repeats, looking at him seriously.

"The 'Egg', according to you and Katsuki, disappeared when the bomb exploded," Victor says, watching Yuuri let out a long sigh.

"I see," he says, closing his eyes. "I think I have a brat to hunt."

"Yuuri?" The agent asks, concerned.

"I'm sorry, Victor. I have to move on. Goodbye, "Yuuri says, taking a deep breath and starting to run, ignoring his shouts of surprise.

 

**## SS Anastasya Cruise Rescue Boats**

 

It's been more than two days since Mari saw her younger brother. She is tired, stressed, irritated, and especially worried. She knows Yuuri does not need her concern, but she's a big sister. It is her duty as an older sister, for God's sake.

"Katsuki." She listens and turns to the right, watching the secret agent creep up Ivanovich's body.

"Is he dead?" She asks, looking at him seriously.

"Not. Yuuri wanted to question him, but it seems Ivanovich didn’t want to open his mouth. He knocked him out and left it in my hands. "Victor answers, watching her.

"So he's alive." she says, seeing him nod. "I guess you must have told him about the 'Egg.'

"I did. Now he's looking for it in the whole ship. "Victor again reaches for his heart, clutching at the shirt at the thought of Yuuri continuing to go in search of his obligations.

He feels a strange pain there, in his heart.

"Are you okay?" Mari asks, looking at him with concern.

"Hey, Yuuri told me weeks ago that he loves me. Does he say that so easily? "Victor asks, biting his lips to see the look of surprise on her face.

"Yuuri said he loves you?" She asks, wide-eyed.

"Yes," Victor says. "But I don’t understand how someone like him is able to say that he loves someone else easily."

"First, Yuuri never romantically became interested in anyone. They even told me that they were too afraid to fall in love with someone and that person take advantage of them. That's why I'm surprised to hear this from you. And second, your problem is that you're thinking too much using here. "And she nudges him on the forehead three times, before lowering her hand to the heart, nudging him there as well. "And forgetting that you should think using here. Love is a very strong feeling. If Yuuri says that they loves you, then value those feelings well. Now, what is your heart telling you? "

Victor closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them, he looks at her seriously.

"It’s telling me to interrupt my mission and go after Yuuri," he replied, tilting his face.

"So, what are you waiting for? Go after the person who loves you, "she says, grabbing Ivanovich instead. "You can let me take care of this bastard here for you."

"Thank you." And he walks away, being observed by the head of the Katsuki family.

**...**

Victor returns to the corridors he came from, immediately cursing himself for not following Yuuri and giving priority to his mission. Holding his pistol, he passes where he met Yuuri and advances in the direction he saw the other follow. In his mind, he repeats Katsuki's words, and realizes that she was right. He was thinking too much about it, regardless of what his heart was trying to tell him from the start.

"I love Yuuri," he whispers, starting to gasp.

And he finally notices his heart pounding, accepting this revelation.

_ Victor Nikiforov loves Yuuri Murakami. _


	7. Book 2 - Snow Inheritance - Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holy shit, you are so fucking cool! Old man, You suck! I do not want to be your pupil anymore. Yuuri is someone much cooler than you are. "The teenager says, causing Mari to burst into laughter. "Be my mentor, Yuuri!"
> 
> "Yuuuuuuuuura! Do not leave me! "Victor says, wanting to hug the teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, one more chapter to end this book. Enjoy.
> 
> This is my second time writing non-binary Yuuri and in my country, this is something that can be considered weird if not understood properly. Me myself only knew about this because of fanfics, even if I had issues with my gender in the past. So if there's something wrong about the way I'm writing, please talk about it in the comments.

**# Fifth Night**

 

**## Unknown Room n° 3**

 

"Yuri."

The teenager with blond hair and emerald green eyes looks at someone who has just invaded the room, where he was holding as a prisoner Jean-Jacques Leroy. He widens his eyes at the sight of an oriental-looking man with two pistols up toward him.

"Who are you ?!" he exclaimed, lifting a revolver he stole from Ivanovich.

"Yuuri." they responds, looking at him seriously. "The woman who beat that idiot out there in Blackjack nights ago."

"Liar!" Yuri's cry makes Leroy wake up.

"Hm? What is going on? Why am I tied up in this bed? "He starts to ask, making both of them look at him irritably.

"Would you care to make him unconscious again?" Yuuri asks, making the other Yuri look at him in surprise and Leroy, startled.

"Why? What the hell did I do? And who the hell are you? "He asks, looking from one to the other.

"Ugh. You really is irritating. "And the teenager puts Leroy to sleep with a butt, before facing the other man again. "Now, who the hell are you?"

"Yuuri Murakami. I'm here to rescue you and take you back to your grandfather, Nikolai." They says, making him widen his eyes.

" _ Dedushka? _ Is he okay? "Yuri asks in Russian, wondering what the other Yuuri would not understand.

" _ Da. _ He's in my house, getting all the treatment he needs to cure his illness. "Yuuri responds, leaving him surprised to be speaking Russian fluently. "Ivanovich has already been immobilized, so you no longer need to do jobs for him."

"But the damn bastard stole one of my family's treasure!" The blond-haired teenager exclaims angrily. "He stole and forced me to work for him in exchange for not selling the Egg, but I found out he sold it, for that idiot over there."

"Wait. I’ve got the Egg at the request of Mr. Nikolai. I can show you first, but let's get our guns on the floor first." They says, turning his guns so it points to the ceiling instead of the boy.

"How come have the Egg?" Yuri asks, imitating him with his revolver.

Slowly the two crouch down to lay their guns on the ground, and Yuuri pulls his pack off his back, opening and pulling the Egg.

"I kind of stole that idiot's Egg out there and put a fake in place." They says, holding it to him. "Here, you can keep it."

The boy approaches his trembling hands at the Egg, grabbing it for himself.

"I ... I can’t believe ..." he says, hugging him. " _Spasibo, Yuuri._ _Spasibo._ "

"Let's go. You can stay in my house until your grandfather gets better from his cold." They says, picking up his guns and putting them in their holsters.

"What about this idiot over there?" The teenager asks Yuuri, pointing to the sleeper who is there.

"Just untie him and let him sleep. The cruise will not sink with just one simple bomb like that. "He shrugs, putting his backpack back on his back.

"It’s you? Who disarmed most of the bombs? "Yuri asks, looking at him in astonishment, and when he gets a statement from him, he widens his eyes. "Cool!"

"Give me that revolver. If it’s with me, I can claim that belongs to me. "Yuuri reaches out to him, surprising him. "You don’t want your grandfather to know that he's been aiming that gun at anyone, isn’t it?"

"Right, right," the teenager says, handing the gun over to him. "You know, you're cooler than some dumb dude I know."

"Who?" Yuuri asks, looking at him in surprise.

"I think he means me." Victor says, popping up on the bedroom door.

"Victor, you stupid old man! How long were you there ?! "Yuri exclaims, to Yuuri's surprise.

"Do you ... know each other?" They asks, surprised.

"Yes." Victor responds, going to the teen and messing with his hair. "He is my son after all."

"Eh?"

"Wait a minute? Do you two know each other? "Yuri asks, looking at the Russian agent with a frown.

"Of course, Yura! He's the man I met in Japan last month! "Victor says, hugging Yuuri behind his back and placing his face on his right shoulder, startling him.

"Victor? What are you doing? "Yuuri asks, easily letting go of him.

"Ahhhh! Yuuri, come back into my arms! "Victor exclaims, wanting to hug him again.

"Fuck, he really went crazy," Yuri comments, watching the scene with a strange smile on his face.

"Victor, please! Calm down and tell me what's going on! "They exclaims, using their hands to hinder his embrace.

"I love you, Yuuri!" The Russian agent exclaims, making him flinch and look terrified.

_ He just said ... _

"WHAT?!" They asks, looking him wide-eyed. "No! You can’t love me!"

Victor looks at then in surprise, not expecting to be rejected by them while noting that the bruises of before have completely disappeared. The teenager also looks at him, worried about how his guardian will respond to it. But Victor then realizes that Yuuri is clutching his shirt and pants and immediately remembers what they had told him back at the hotel in Tokyo.

"I understand. We can talk later about this. But please believe me when I say I realized that I love you. "The Russian agent looks at him with a shy smile on his face, something that surprises the other two present.

"But ... how can you love me if I don’t love myself?" Yuuri asks, his voice hoarse.

"That, Moya Lyubov, I can only show you when we're alone." Giving a wink to him, Victor grabs Yuri's shoulder and pulls him out of the room.

Yuuri, with his face flushed as he understood what he meant, goes with them, leaving JJ there, sleeping soundly.

 

**## Hotel Zarkovich - Meeting Room nº 01**

 

All victims rescued from the cruise must stay at this hotel until investigations into the attack are properly investigated by Interpol. Victor finds himself preoccupied with having to reveal himself to the detectives, and how they would react when they learn that Yura was involved with Ivanovich.

"C-Colonel Murakami?" One of the detectives, an already experienced man, exclaims in surprise.

"Agent Feltsman, good to see you again." Yuuri comments, looking at the man with a smile on his face.

"Who?" The other detective, a much younger man with short black hair asks.

"Georgi Popovich, I introduce you to the Colonel of the Japanese Imperial Army, Yuuri Murakami. Colonel, I'll introduce you to Georgi Popovich, my new partner. "Agent Feltsman says to the other agent's surprise.

"Yuuri Murakami? You mean the most feared man in the world? "He asks, making Victor look at Yuuri in surprise.

"You idiot!" Agent Feltsman says, slapping the other officer's head. "You don’t know who you're dealing with, so shut your mouth and just listen."

"Agent Feltsman, let's get down to what really matters?" Yuuri asks, crossing their legs and resting their right arm on them as he uses the other to rest their head on the back of the coach they’re sitting.

"I don’t think it's necessary. I already figured it was you who killed the members of the Russian mafia who wanted to sink the ship. "The officer says, folding his arms. "I can also say the same about you, Katsuki. I am aware of your connection with Medvedeva and we have already received information that she ordered the execution of those members, who were acting independently. Now, what about these two? Who are they?"

"My lover and his brother," Yuuri replied, looking innocently at him. "I presented them with the tickets because it's our anniversary as boyfriends and his brother passed the college entrance exam. Do you need to know something else? "

Yuuri and the old interpol agent glance at each other in silence for a while, until ...

"No sir. Excuse me." Agent Feltsman says, realizing that nothing more could be done there.

"Hey, Yakov! Wait a second! "Agent Popovich exclaims, startled by his partner's behavior. "What the hell are you doing? That man is very suspicious. "

"Georgi. That man, alone and unarmed, killed 55 men involved in illegal trafficking of archaeological objects in Colombia. Alone and unarmed, against men using various types of weapons. "Agent Feltsman says, startling the other agent.

As the two leave, Yuuri lets out a long sigh.

"I knew it! I knew you were cooler than the old man there. "The teenager says, approaching them. "Please teach me everything you know."

"Yura!" Victor exclaims, feigning surprise.

"That's impossible," Yuuri responds, looking at him seriously. "Do you really think that a normal person would be able to come out alive by facing so many armed people alone and disarmed?"

Yuri looks at him in surprise, not understanding what he meant.

"I'm not a normal human being, Yuri. All of my 'special abilities' were forced upon me against my will, when I was a child. "Yuuri then tilts his face at him. "But if you still want to learn something from me, you can ask your grandfather first."

"We're going to see him, right?" Yuri asks anxiously.

"Yes. I have already contacted my partner at the Museum to inform your grandfather that we will be returning tomorrow. I have also provided a jet to transport us to Japan and your documents so that your entry into the country is released. "

"Great. I can’t wait to get back home. "Mari Katsuki comments, surprising Yuri.

"Wait a minute, who are you and why are you with us?" He asks, and Victor looks at him in surprise.

"My name is Mari Katsuki and I'm the Oyabun of the Yakuza Katsuki family. Besides, I'm that idiot's older sister there. "She responds, pointing to Yuuri, and making the teenager look up at him in surprise.

"Holy shit, you are so fucking cool! Old man, You suck! I do not want to be your pupil anymore. Yuuri is someone much cooler than you are. "The teenager says, causing Mari to burst into laughter. "Be my mentor, Yuuri!"

"Yuuuuuuuuura! Do not leave me! "Victor says, wanting to hug the teenager.

Yuuri watches everything startled, not understanding what the hell is going on there.  _ By the way… _

"Wait a minute. Are you really father and son? "They asks, making the two Russians there look at them in surprise.

"I told you that talking to others like that was going to be shit." the teenager says, kicking Victor in the leg. "This guy there already did a job involving my grandfather, and he was forced to teach me how to defend myself. Turns out he taught me things that were completely useless when I came across Ivanovich and his cronies kidnapping me. The bastards thought I was a girl, but when they realized the truth about me, they forced me to learn how to make money for them in return for giving me back the treasure they stole from my grandfather. That's how I became an employee at the cruise casino. I should be able to cheat and win a lot of the stakes, and that's what I did, until 'Yuuri' sits down at the table and wins every game. "

"I understand. Now it all makes sense, "Yuuri says, touching his head. " You don’t have to do anything anymore. The egg is safe and soon you both will return to Nikolai, who must surely be waiting with warm pirozhki to serve us and you can also taste my favorite dish, which is called Katsudon. "

"Katsudon? I like the name. Can I call you that? And what is it made of? "Yuri asks, making them laugh.

"It's all right. I don1’t care. "He says, and Victor feels his mouth watering as he listens to the dish contents.

_ Hmm ... maybe he should accompany them to Japan. You know, to ensure their safety. _

_ No, it has nothing to do with Kit-kats and Katsudon. _

_ And especially with Yuuri. _

 

**# Hotel Zarkovich - Private Room nº 01**

 

Ivanovich wakes up, and soon realizes that his body is tied in a bed. A tight rope holds her legs tightly and something hard is tied in her mouth, hurting her and keeping her from speaking.

"Good morning, Ivanovich." He freezes and widens his eyes to see Irina Medvedeva there, sitting in the chair in front of him with her long blond hair loose on her shoulder and her blue eyes looking coldly at him. "So you have disobeyed my orders, tried to kill my dear Mari, wanted to kill Colonel Yuuri Murakami, kidnapped and threatened a 15-year-old boy, forcing you to work for you and for your sake, I lost 22 percent of my subordinates. You know, I wonder what you had in mind when planning to do all this, but then I remembered that the ship was full of people belonging to important families around the world. So maybe you were planning to do something like, 'Hello, I'm calling to inform you that the SS Anastasya cruise has been hijacked and if you want to see your relatives again, you should transfer a certain amount of cash to a certain bank account.' I nailed it, didn’t I? "

Ivanovich tries to speak and move, in vain. Irina raises her eyebrows at him, clearly enjoying the sight of the traitor there, suffering.

"You have four options to choose from, Ivanovich. The first is to come with me and die like a traitor. The second is to go with Mari Katsuki and die in her hands. The third is to go with secret agent Victor Nikiforov, to be questioned and die for the crimes you committed and the last one is to go with Yuuri Murakami. "She says, and he soon shows her four fingers, terrified. "I see. Mila, my dear. I could tell others about their choice."

"Immediately, Pakhan." Mila Babicheva says, withdrawing from the room.

"Ah yes. Before I forget. The last choice is to go with Yuuri Murakami, where you will be tortured by Mari Katsuki, interrogated by Agent Nikiforov and killed by me while Yuuri Murakami will arrange for your body to be thrown into the middle of the Pacific Ocean." She says, making him scream in dread .

**...**

And that is exactly how Igor Ivanovich's life ends.

 

**# Sixth night**

 

**## Hotel Zarkovich - Private Room # 02**

 

Two women are lying on a bed, naked, kissing and touching each other. Two lovers, leaders of important Mafia families from Russia and Japan, united by love, passion, and business that such a relationship, though viewed as absurd to most of their subordinates, provides for both groups. In addition, Irina practically adopted Yuuri Murakami as her younger brother, after Mari reveal all of their story to her. It is thanks to her that they has free entry into Russia and into countries whose mafia families are allied to her and the Katsuki, such as Italy and China.

 

**# Hotel Zarkovick - Private Room n ° 03**

 

Yuri Plisetsky is lying on the bed, admiring the egg of Fabergé that belongs to his grandfather's family. He removes the bracelet from his right wrist and fits it into the egg, spinning it and causing a mechanism to unlock and open the egg horizontally, where in the middle of several precious stones there is a folded paper. When he picks it up and opens it, he is surprised and sheds a tear when he sees a picture of him when he is baby in his mother's arms, and beside him are his father and both his grandparents. They were smiling.  _ They were happy. _

"  _ Spazibo, Deduskha. _ "He says, with a broad smile on his face.

 

**## Hotel Zarkovich - Private Room # 04**

 

"I'm going to kill Mari," Yuuri grunts, arms folded and face flushed in the middle of the suite with their things on the floor near them.

The reason is the Russian agent, who is also staying there and laughing at this.

"What is the problem? It's not like we're enemies. "Victor comments, opening a bottle of water and drinking it.

"But she should not meddle in my affairs." Yuuri looks at him and bites their lip, getting nervous to be alone in his presence.

"By the way, I never expected you and her to be brothers. You didn’t tell me this when we were at the Tokyo hotel. "Victor comments, looking at him seriously.

"I told you that I remember everything from when I was in the orphanage. That means the memories of the period before that place were erased from my mind. That means my whole connection to the name Katsuki ceased to exist for me. In addition, there is the fact that Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki, our parents, were murdered and Yu-topia Katsuki was destroyed because of Ninomiya. He made me watch my old home burn on a fire, Victor. "He begins to shake and hug themselves, to the surprise of the Russian agent, who lets the water bottle fall to the floor and approaches him, hugging him.

"Oh, Yuuri. Forgive me for making you remember that." He comments, kissing him on the forehead.

Yuuri listens to his heart beating very hard, and begins to feel calmer because of it. Slowly, they raises his right hand and touches it to his chest, raising their face to look at him shyly.

"Could you ... tell me about yourself?" They asks in a whisper, noticing how his eyes shine.

"What do you want to know?" Victor asks, getting lost in those beautiful brown eyes.

"Everything?" Yuuri says, taking a deep breath. "Everything you can tell me."

"Since you've told me everything important about you, I'll tell you about myself, except I don’t have much to say." Victor says, touching their right hand with his left and picking at their waist, slowly dancing with them. "My name is Victor Nikiforov, I'm 28 years old, My birthday is on December 25th, I'm a Russian secret agent, I speak several languages, I'm an expert in various types of weapons and boxing, I have a poodle called Makkachin, I love romantic movies, I've slept with men and women because of work but until recently I've never been in love, I love traveling around the world and meeting different food dishes, I also spent a good part of my childhood in an orphanage, I love the color pink but recently I’ve been addicted to the color brown and right now I'm hopelessly in love with a person named Yuuri Murakami."

In his arms, Yuuri giggles, and takes a deep breath.

"You’re silly." They says, tilting his face at him, smiling. "I'm sorry if you thought I rejected you, but please understand that it's not easy for me."

"Can you undress for me?" Victor asks, stopping to dance and touching their face with both hands. "I said I was going to show you how I can love you."

"The lights ..." Yuuri begins to say but is interrupted by Victor, who gives him a kiss on their lips.

"Of course,  _ Dorogoy. _ "He says, moving away and turning off the main lights, leaving only the bedside lamps on.

Victor begins to undress, taking off his tie, his white shirt, belt, shoes and socks, sitting on the bed and smiling as Yuuri admires him with his eyes.

"Do you need anything else?" He asks, receiving a no for an answer.

Yuuri is nervous. At that time, when they had stripped himself to Victor, the agent was rather drunk and had the risk of him not remembering. Now the two are sober and aware of their feelings and their actions. Yuuri begins to remove their long navy blue coat. They lifts their shirt, revealing their flat chest with even more scars because of the explosion. They takes off their boots and socks, and looks back at Victor.

"I'm sorry it's not pretty ..." Yuuri begins to say, but stops when Victor gets up and approaches him.

"No, my Yuuri. No scar can hide your beauty. You can’t see it, but I can." Victor says, touching them gently with both hands on their face, neck, shoulders, chest, and stomach. "You're amazing, you know that? Your heart, your soul, your mind and your body are incredible. Touch me, Yuuri. Feel me."

Taking a deep breath, they raises their hands and touches him, practically imitating what he had done to them. They then approach their hands on the Russian agent's pants and slides their fingers over his erect penis, making his eyes widen.

_ Because Victor is feeling desire for him, sober. _

"Please. Unbutton my pants and touch me, "Victor says, lifting their face and kissing them on the mouth.

Yuuri returns the kiss, opening their mouth at the feel of his tongue on their lips. Something stirs inside them, which makes them slide their hands to Victor's waist and hips, lifting him to himself. But the move scares the Russian, who ends up biting them hard on the lip, but Yuuri ignores it and leads him to the bed, laying him down and climbing over him.

"Yuuri? Oh my god, your lip ...! "

But he is silent when he realizes that Yuuri is moving away from him, drawing their face close to his pants and unbuttoning him with his right hand. Victor feels his breath fail as Yuuri uses their own teeth to pull the zipper down and pull his pants slowly along with his underwear.

"Yuuri, please !!" Victor exclaimed, letting out a long groan as they touched his cock.

"Victor?" Yuuri asks, sliding his hands down their body until it reaches their pants. "I'm afraid to disappoint you if I show you my whole body."

"Oh, Yuuri. I completely understand what you feel, for I too am afraid not being good enough to be worthy of your feelings. I know I discovered mine not long ago, but believe me when I say they are real,  _ Moya Lyubov. _ "Yuuri kisses him again, and Victor raises his hand to their face, wiping the tear from their eyes.

"Don’t take your eyes off me," Yuuri whispers, pulling away and sliding their fingers down their scarred waist.

And then, he pulls off his pants, making Victor widen his eyes at him wearing black panties. Victor swallows hard at the sight of Yuuri's hips and legs, and is not content to just watch. He approaches and touches their legs, feeling Yuuri shiver at his touch. He then touches their hips, making them let out a hoarse, sexy moan.

"Beautiful. You're very beautiful. "Victor whispers, squeezing their ass.

"More. Tell me more." Yuuri asks, kissing him again.


	8. Book 2 - Snow Inheritance - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So it all worked out last night?" Mari asks, whispering in their ear.
> 
> "We had sex, if that's what you're asking," Yuuri responds, looking coldly at her. "But ... I don’t know when it will be the next time we meet again."
> 
> "I see." she says in surprise. "I'm surprised he did not leave his agency since he’s been chasing after you like a dog."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... another book is complete. I don't know if I can write more of this AU because I'm lacking inspiration for it. For ow I'm focusing on my Persona Series AU.
> 
> Also, more about Yuuri's skills.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. Also, you can support me by buying a ko-fi. You can check on my twitter about it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

**Extra night**

 

**## Hotel Zarkovich - Entrance hall.**

 

"So, what do you want to do next?" Yuuri asks Victor, looking at him sheepishly.

"What's this? Do you want to get rid of me right now? "Victor teases with them, kissing them on the nose.

"I understand. If you want to play like that, fine." Leaving the secret agent, Yuuri approaches Mari, Irina and Yuri, who are both waiting for them. "Victor says he can go back alone. Miss Medvedeva, do you want a ride on my jet to St. Petersburg? "

"Hey, I did not say that!" Victor exclaims, approaching them.

"Sure. Me and Mila are ready, "Irina Medvedeva says, with a large smile on her face. "Are you well rested to be able to control your jet, Murakami?"

"What?! Do you really pilot your own jet ?! "Yuri exclaims and Victor is surprised by that.

"Yuuri here is licensed to control a plane, helicopter, car, motorcycle and even a ship." Mari comments, laughing at the Russian teen staring at them in shock.

"I knew it. I knew I chose the right one when I traded the old man for you. "Yuri says, folding his arms and nodding, determined.

Yuuri just lets out a long sigh. It seems they has no choice but to accept the boy as their pupil. Well, is not like he will be their successor or something.

"So it all worked out last night?" Mari asks, whispering in their ear.

"We had sex, if that's what you're asking," Yuuri responds, looking coldly at her. "But ... I don’t know when it will be the next time we meet again."

"I see." she says in surprise. "I'm surprised he did not leave his agency since he’s been chasing after you like a dog."

"Hello, Lilia? I'm calling to say I don’t want to be a secret agent anymore. I'm going to live in Japan next to my boyfriend, so this is my goodbye. "They listen to Victor and look at him in surprise.

For not only did he decide to resign on his own, but he also hung up the phone so he would not hear the woman's quarrels on the line. And not only that, he is approaching a trash can and throwing the device there as if it were something normal to do.

"That's my answer, Yuuri. From now on I'll stick to you to want us to end! "

Yuuri then approaches him and grabs him by the shirt, kissing him.

"Never." They said, loosening and licking his lips. "But what about Makkachin?"

"Oh my God! I forgot Makkachin! "Victor exclaims, putting his hands on his head.

"Well, it looks like I have to make some calls." Yuuri comments, opening a peculiar smile.

**## Airport**

"Yuuri! I'll stay with you in the cockpit, "Victor says, hugging them in the middle of the airport.

"Not fucking way, old man. You're not going to leave me alone with two mafiosas. "Yuri exclaims, kicking at his leg.

"Vitya." Yuuri whispers into his boyfriend's ear, making him flinch. "If you disturb me the whole trip, I'll put you in a guest room very far away from my room."

"But Yuuri!" He whimpers, not letting go of them.

"There are no kit-kats where I'm going to stay." Yuuri says, staring at him innocently.

"How cruel!" He exclaims. "How cruel you do not put kit-kats in the cockpit, Yuuri!"

"I should be commenting on the fact that you're choosing kit-kats over me, but since I was the one who made you addicted to it so much, I'll have to put up with that." Yuuri steps away from him, handing their luggage to the dispatcher put in their jet.

"Don’t be mean to me, Yuuri! You having introduced me to those chocolates was the second best thing that ever happened to me! "Victor continues to make drama, causing Mari and Irina to burst into laughter.

"And what was the first?" Mari asks him, who soon hugs Yuuri again.

"Knowing the love of my life."He says, loud and clear, in the middle of a crowded Russian airport.

"Hm. Some kind of punishment, maybe..." Yuuri comments, whispering softly only for Victor to listen. "... no sex for a while ..."

"What ?!" Victor exclaims, looking at Yuuri in terror. "Don’t do this, Yuuri!"

"Oh my God! I already know things going to be a lot of fun from now on." Mari comments to Irina, who agrees with a broad smile on her face.

“To bad I can’t see more.” She says, kissing her cheek.

"Shut up and let's go!" Yuri exclaims, already climbing the stairs and into the jet.

Mari, Irina, and Mila follow, still laughing.

Yuuri looks at Victor and kisses him on the mouth.

"Shall we get Makkachin, your things and go home?" He asks, smiling at his boyfriend who is no longer a Russian secret agent.

"Let's go."

**…**

Victor literally cries when Yuuri let’s Makkachin be their co-pilot, until both Mary and Yuri forces him inside the cockpit.

**Hasetsu**

Of course everyone in Hasetsu was shocked when Yuuri returns from Russia not only with Yuri Plisetsky and the egg, but also with a very handsome Russian boyfriend and a new dog, who immediately bonds with Nobu-chan. Everyone readily accepts Victor's presence, and they agree that thanks to him, Yuuri is slowly changing. They just hope nothing bad happens between them ...


End file.
